harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy and Cody get married.
This is a one scene episode where Amy Smythe becomes Mrs. Cody Jablonski. Today's guest stars include: Jerry VerDorn as Andrew Smythe; Erika Slezak as Clarissa Smythe; Ilene Kristen as Marla Stanton and Marcy Rylan as Vera Lindquist. Scene: The show opens, not in Boston, but near Laconia, New Hampshire. Along the banks of Lake Winnipesaukee, is the Jablonski Cabin. It's decorated for a wedding. Everyone is coming for the wedding. Amy is getting ready. With her is her mother, Clarissa and her mother's friend, Marla Stanton. CLARISSA: Amy, you look lovely! MARLA: Yes, you do. Very regal, I am sure. AMY: As befits the Smythe family, right? CLARISSA: You're truly a Smythe, through and through. Pride in the family name. Hollins would have loved you, darling. AMY: Mother! I don't know if Hollins Smythe would have ever known me. CLARISSA: I know, honey. I guess, I am wondering. I am sorry Aunt Allison couldn't attend. AMY: She called me and told me what happened. After Dr. Whitfield had his license revoked, she was cleaning out his office. MARLA: Do you have any resentment towards Eric? Or even Julia? AMY (pondering): Not really, Marla. Eric and I kind of knew that things were stagnant, and I DO wish it had been with someone else. But now, he's moved on, and Erica is dead. There is no more to contend with on their fronts. CLARISSA: That's good, Amy. I am glad that you put that animosity in the past. Eric and his girlfriend got married a few weeks back. They are happy and they live in Pittsburgh, where she's from. AMY: What's her name? CLARISSA: Patricia Worrell. AMY: I remember Patricia. She's a good fit for him. CLARISSA: I am glad that you're not angry at him. AMY: I am marrying the man I love, and I am moving on from Eric Andrucci. MARLA: That is good. (Clarissa and Marla help Amy get ready.) (Cut to: The living room of the Jablonski house. Jacqueline Haller is sitting and waiting for her father and her half-brother to enter. A blond girl comes in. We recognize her as Vera Lindquist, Jacquie's friend from Pennsylvania. VERA: No hello for an old friend, Jacquie? (Jacqueline turns around, smiling.) JACQUELINE: VERA! (The two hug exuberantly) VERA: You look glorious! JACQUELINE: So do you. How did you get here? VERA: Amy sent me an invite. I rode up with her parents and Ms. Stanton. JACQUELINE: Marla Stanton? She's still in Smythewood? VERA: Yeah, and get this. She's the MAYOR of Smythewood now. JACQUELINE: You mean Mayor Stone was finally defeated for election? VERA: Not quite. He was removed from office for corruption. JACQUELINE: Wow! VERA: How is Boston? JACQUELINE: It's been wonderful. Dad has been fantastic. And Nicky is a sweetie! (Enter Nicholas and Nicky in his car seat. Along with him is Victoria.) NICHOLAS: My ears are burning? JACQUELINE: Dad! You remember Vera, right? NICHOLAS: Of course, I do. Good to see you again, Vera. You remember my former in-law, Victoria Jensen? VERA: Yes, I do. Nice to see you again, Mrs. Jensen. VICTORIA: And you too. JACQUELINE: Is Uncle Allen and Aunt Sheila coming? NICHOLAS: Here they come. (Enter Sheila and Allen. The rest of the Harpers are following.) VERA: Ohmigod! Is that Adam with DYLAN?! (Adam and Dylan come in, and it is clear that they are in love.) JACQUELINE: I told you things had changed. VERA: What had happened to Alex? JACQUELINE: He's dead. (Vera is stunned) VERA: I heard about Adam's family being killed in Philadelphia, but I didn't know about Alex. NICHOLAS: Alex was murdered, Vera. A person who had a hate-on for the Harpers ordered him killed. VERA: My GOD! JACQUELINE: But that is not important now. We're here for Amy. VERA (cheering up): Yes, we are. And there is nothing more I like better than a party! (Jacqueline laughs and so does everyone else. Vera's exuberance is catching) (Cut to: Amy's room. Andrew is talking with his daughter.) ANDREW: Your mom told me you talked about Eric and what happened. AMY: Yes, we did. And Daddy, I am not angry with him anymore. OR with Julia. ANDREW: Your mom told me that Gina had come up to Boston to visit you. How was that? AMY: Provided some closure, what kind of closure, I don't know. I just hope Julia finally does get some help. ANDREW: Last I heard from Gina and David, Julia has lost all sense of reality. She's in a solitary ward. According to her Aunt Valerie, she's beyond help. AMY: That is what I thought. Poor Nicky, when he realizes what she has done. ANDREW: That is why we're not going to let that happen. (Enter Astrid. She is bringing Mikey with her.) AMY: Well, look at YOU two. Astrid McIntyre, this is my father, Andrew Smythe. Dad, this is my best friend, Astrid McIntyre. ANDREW: Very nice to meet you, Astrid. And look at this big guy. He looks handsome. ASTRID: Thank you, Mr. Smythe. Are you about ready, Amy? AMY: As ready as I am ever gonna be. ASTRID: Here, wear this. (She passes Baby Mikey to Mr. Smythe, who holds him, and takes off her necklace.) My mother gave this to me, and since I cannot pass this necklace down to Mikey, I am passing it to you. I think she would approve of you wearing this. AMY: Oh, Astrid. This is gorgeous. And it goes wonderfully. ASTRID: May you always wear it in happiness. And thank you for all you did helping me. AMY: I saw you come with Alexandra Chadwick. You two friends? ASTRID: Yes. I caught Andrew with her, and she was totally ashamed. AMY: I take it he wasn't. ASTRID: Sorry he was caught. Alexandra dumped him too! AMY: Well, good for her! She's coming along. (Enter Alexandra) ALEXANDRA: You ready, Amy? They're waiting. ASTRID: We'd best get out there. ANDREW: Don't forget the little guy here. (Alexandra takes Mikey) ALEXANDRA: Thanks, Mr. Smythe. ASTRID: We'll see you out there. Alexandra, Mikey and I love you very much, Amy. AMY: I love you all too. ASTRID (feeling a tear coming to her eye): You two don't be strangers, eh? AMY: Try and get rid of Cody and I, Astrid. We're with you two for the long haul! (Alexandra and Astrid go to the main area.) ANDREW: Ready, honey? AMY: Ready, Daddy. ANDREW: I love you, Amy Allison Smythe. AMY: I love you too, Daddy. (Andrew walks his daughter out of her room) Cut to: The Main hall of the house. Everyone is waiting for Amy. MICHAEL: Cody is getting nervous. WENDY: He's certainly patient. ADAM: It's time. (Here comes the Bride begins, and everyone stands. Andrew is escorting Amy down the aisle. She looks LOVELY! Her gown is beautiful; designed by Sheila. Everyone is awestruck. No one, moreso, than Cody, who is deeply in love with Amy.) PASTOR: We are gathered here in this beautiful setting to join Cody Allan Jablonski and Amy Allison Smythe in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be his wife? ANDREW: Her mother and I do. (Andrew kisses Amy on her cheek, and Cody joins arms with his bride.) PASTOR: Do you, Cody Allan Jablonski, take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health and foresaking all others and keep thee only on to her, as long as you both shall live? CODY: I do. PASTOR: And do you, Amy Allison Smythe, take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health and foresaking all others and keep thee only onto him, as long as you both shall live? AMY: I do. PASTOR: The rings please. (Alexandra, Amy's maid of honor, passes her Cody's ring; while Cody's best man, his friend Jeff Polarski, passes him Amy's ring) PASTOR: Amy, please repeat after me, "With this ring, I thee wed." AMY (placing the ring on Cody's finger): With this ring, I thee wed. PASTOR: Cody, repeat after me, "With this ring, I thee wed." CODY (placing the ring on Amy's finger): With this ring, I thee wed. PASTOR: If there is anyone who can show just cause why these two should NOT be married, let them speak now, or forever hold his peace. (There is silence) PASTOR: Then, by the power vested in my, by God, and the state of New Hampshire, I am pleased to pronounce you man and wife. Cody, you may kiss your bride. (Cody lifts Amy's veil and they share their first kiss as a married couple.) PASTOR: Friends and family, I am pleased to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cody Jablonski! (The room erupts in applause.) (Cut to: the main dining room, the reception is under way.) LINDA: Marie, how are things going? MARIE (Linda's assistant): Boss, everything is fine. No worries. You are here as a guest, not my boss. LINDA (smiling ruefully): I can't help it, Marie. Once a boss, always a boss. MARIE: And I love you for it. I will let you know if something is needed, I promise. (Linda and Marie watch the first dance, as Amy and Cody dance.) MARIE: They look wonderful. LINDA: Yes, they do. (Other couples drift on the floor. Notably, Dylan and Adam.) MARIE: They are in love, no question. LINDA: Yes, they are. Look at Barry and Jennifer grinning! (Cut to: Barry VanAnderman and Dylan's cousin, Jennifer, are smiling at the success of their matchmaking.) BARRY: They look wonderful together. JENNIFER: My cousin was due for some happiness. BARRY: He's my best friend, and I don't want him hurt, you know? JENNIFER: I know you don't, Barry. I can't believe it, I am 12 and talking with you about things like this. BARRY: You've matured. JENNIFER: I wish I could be more mature than Bethany. (Cut to: back in Boston. Bethany is sitting in the police station. She is screaming.) BETHANY: Arrest Amber Wellston! OFFICER: Why? BETHANY: Because she nearly had me KILLED! OFFICER: If anything, MISS Arthur, Amber was nearly killed. She was hospitalized! BETHANY: Whatever! She's faking! OFFICER: Her injuries are not fake! She's lucky SHE wasn't killed! BETHANY: But what about ME?! OFFICER: I can't interview you without your parents. (Bethany sits and sulks. The scene mercifully fades) (Cut back to: Jablonski House in New Hampshire, where the reception is still blooming. Astrid walks to Michael and Wendy.) ASTRID: Michael, Wendy, I want you to meet someone. MICHAEL: Awww, he's adorable. WENDY: He is indeed, honey. ASTRID: Michael, this is your namesake, my son, Michael Andrew Barrington. We call him Mikey. (Everyone, even Amy and Cody, gather around to see the new baby.) AMY (holding Cody): Life is a cycle, isn't it, Cody? CODY: Yes, it is, darling. (The entire group bonds, as the episode ends for the day) Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes